


Карточный долг

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Ночи в октябре были тёплыми.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Карточный долг

Концерт играли накануне. Кими хотел, конечно, день в день, но заупрямился Мика: Хаккинену хватило прошлого года, когда Райкконен на свой день рожденья устроил погром на сцене в лучших рокерских традициях, а потом продолжил в баре отеля, под предлогом праздника напоив обычно разумных Росберга и Хейкки. Шумахер тогда тоже приложил руку к общему веселью, продемонстрировав невероятную устойчивость к алкоголю, и, к счастью, Хюлькенберга Глок увел спать сразу после выступления.  
Так что утром 18 октября прошлого года Хаккинен проснулся с очень больной головой, вспомнил ночные события, покосился вправо и решил, что некоторые вещи лучше совершать на трезвую голову, а значит никаких концертов «Пятого колеса» в день рожденья Кими, и точка!  
Продюсер понимал, разумеется, что если Райкконену захочется устроить дебош – он его обязательно устроит, и плевать какой на календаре день, но какая-то надежда на разумный исход событий в Мике все же тлела, и имя этой надежде было Джанкарло.  
\- Привет, - Физикелла бросил сумку на стул и поправил воротник темно-синей рубашки. – Ну, я приехал. Что случилось?  
Хаккинен подавил желание стукнуть этого…итальянца чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове.  
\- У Кими День Рожденья! – выразительно сказал он, кивая на сцену, где Ярно и Тимо настраивали звук. «Пятое колесо» как обычно в полном составе собралось сейчас в одной гримерке и разговаривало ни о чем.  
\- Я знаю, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Карло, снова поправляя воротник. Этот обычный жест показался Хаккинену слишком нервным, но он решил не обращать на это внимания. – У меня есть подарок.  
Мике хотелось съязвить, но Карло, приехавший год назад во Франкфурт как раз 18 октября рано утром, был осведомлен о некоторых обстоятельствах, и мог съязвить в ответ.  
\- Физика! – разговор прервал ультразвуковой вопль Хюлькенберга, вышедшего из гремерки поискать воды и Тимо. За водой его, наверняка, послали старшие, а вот по Глоку он просто все время скучал.  
Иногда Мике казалось, что он руководит маленьким гей-детским садом, и он даже поделился этой мыслью с Физикеллой, но тогда Джанкарло съязвил о геях на пенсии и разговаривать с ним про наболевшее резко расхотелось.  
Ярно и Тимо дружелюбно помахали от сцены, но не отвлеклись – до начала концерта оставалось не так много, а настраивать аппаратуру перед визжащими девочками звуковики не любили.  
\- Карло? – высунулся взлохмаченный Росберг из-за кулис. – Да неужели? И, правда, Карло.  
Физикелла развел руками, как бы подтверждая, что это действительно он. Старший Нико спрятался за кулисы, а потом появился снова, приговаривая «пошли-пошли».  
Кими, кажется, не верил до последнего. В прошлом году Физикеллу ждали на концерт, но его не отпустили со съемок, и он сбежал первым же ночным поездом, благо снимался в Дании, совсем рядом. В этом году от Карло долго не было ни слуху ни духу – Доменикали отобрал у него телефон и Интернет, засунул в студию и выпускал только в душ и то по расписанию, но, кажется, это приносило свои плоды: в Германии критики очень ждали нового фильма из Штатов, о нем говорили как о перспективном направлении современного кинематографа и исполнителя главной роли очень хвалили, правда, авансом.  
\- Тебя выпустили из рабства, - констатировал Райкконен, внимательно оглядывая итальянца с ног до головы так, что неудобно стало даже Хюлькинбергу, хотя мелкий искренне не понимал, почему.  
Физикелла остался спокоен, собран и деловит, он чуть-чуть улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Считай, сменил шило на мыло.  
Кими с удовольствием кивнул.  
\- То есть, ты готов?  
\- Карточный долг – священный долг.  
Мика украдкой потер шею. Эти двое играли с огнем и в конце концов должны были доиграться, причем, судя по всему, очень скоро. Карточный долг, упомянутый Карло, имел место все в том же прошлом году, 18 октября, но уже под вечер. Проспавшаяся компания лениво играла в покер, когда Шумахер неожиданно предложил разнообразить ситуацию и сыграть на желание. Партию проиграл тогда рассеянный Физика, заявивший «не везет в карты – повезет в любви». Выигравший Райкконен потер ладони и заявил, что ему в жизни всегда не хватало личного карманного дворецкого и Физикелла обязан двенадцать часов выполнять все его желания, начиная с чего-то безобидного вроде «принеси воды» и заканчивая совсем странным «помассируй мне стопы». Карло пожал плечами, отозвался «без проблем», но самая большая проблема оказалась в том, что двенадцать часов за этот год они так и не провели. И вот теперь сегодня…  
\- Принеси мне воды?  
Физикелла снова поправил воротник рубашки и безропотно отправился в сторону бара. Хейкки присвистнул, а Михаэль, стоявший в правом углу сцены, смотрел на Хаккинена со странным выражением на лице.

Во время концерта Карло стоял рядом с Микой и жадно курил, стряхивая пепел на пол. Он смотрел на сцену не отрываясь, и продюсер «Пятого колеса» поймал себя на мысли, что если бы Кими был сигаретой, Джанкарло бы его обязательно скурил так же в две затяжки.  
\- Карло, - Хаккинен осторожно тронул итальянца за плечо. – Тебе обратно когда?  
\- Через три дня, - отозвался Физикелла, прихватывая зубами фильтр. – Интересно, так всегда будет: то у меня съемки, то вы на гастролях? Мне их не хватает.  
На сцене Хейкки и Росберг играли друг другу, а младший Нико активно мешал Шумахеру. Кими сидел на краю сцены, болтал ногами в воздухе и пел «Моя девушка купила кактус», а потом посреди строчки вдруг перестал; остальные закончили играть как по команде.  
\- Принеси мне полотенце! – потребовал он строго и Карло улыбнулся.  
\- Мне пора.  
А это полотенце потом полетело в зал, сделав счастливым кого-то из фанаток.  
Еще Физика и Кими в тот день впервые спели дуэтом «Дорогу в Саутгемптон», но больше никогда так не делали, потому что, Мика видел, они оказались на сцене преступно близки к поцелую, а сами к этому все еще были не готовы.  
\- Черт знает что! – пожаловался Хаккинен ночью Шумахеру, а тот пожал плечами.  
\- Зато у Кими идеальный день рожденья и, заметь, без капли спиртного!  
На этот счет у Райкконена были свои мысли, он сидел рядом с Физикеллой на крыше, слушал тишину и придумывал песню, а Карло рассказывал ему о звездах, курил свои яблочные сигареты и думал о том, что если утро не наступит, он, в целом, будет совершенно не против.  
«Поцелуй меня», - подумал Кими, приваливаясь щекой к теплому плечу.  
«Попроси вслух», - сонно подумал Физикелла, обнимая непутевого финна за плечи.  
Ночи в том октябре были очень-очень теплыми.


End file.
